The present disclosure relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly to a liquid parameter detection method and system.
At present, in the field of medical equipment, hanging bottles are used widely. Typically, a hanging bottle consists of a hanging bottle body and a hanging bottle cap. In the case of a hanging bottle used for infusion, an infusion needle is first inserted through the hanging bottle cap into the liquid. The hanging bottle is then hung high and upside down, so that the liquid passes from the hanging bottle through the infusion tube directly into the patient by means of the gravitational potential. However, when the liquid (for example, a medical liquid) in the hanging bottle is about to run out, if there is no accompanying staff to promptly unplug the infusion tube, it is easy to cause a blood backstreaming phenomenon. The blood backstreaming phenomenon may lead to a medical accident, and when serious, may be life-threatening to the patient.
With the rapid development of medical device technology, various types of medical sensors, as well as supporting technology applicable to medical devices, emerge. There is a need in the art for a device that can determine in real time parameters such as liquid density, liquid gravity, and liquid level inclination in a hanging bottle. The device must also be capable of transmitting and displaying various parameters to healthcare personnel, patients and family members of patients in a timely manner. By judging the parameters of liquid density, liquid gravity, and liquid level inclination, the liquid level can be determined and appropriate signals, such as warnings on liquid level, flow rate, or tilt can be issued when necessary to prevent the occurrence of medical accidents caused by problems of the hanging bottle, such as blood backstreaming occurring in the absence of a caregiver beside the patient, and other problems.
When determining the liquid volume and the liquid level, it may be necessary to determine the liquid density in the hanging bottle. In using a hanging bottle for drip infusion, usually other liquids are injected into the original liquid of the hanging bottle. For example, penicillin is injected into a 50% glucose bottle. The mixing of the medical liquids may cause a change in the liquid density in the hanging bottle, and the liquid density in the hanging bottle varies according to the type and amount of the medical liquids injected. Therefore, in order to be able to accurately measure the parameters associated with the liquid in the hanging bottle, the liquid density in the hanging bottle must be accurately determined.
The design of an existing liquid parameter detection system in a hanging bottle is complex, and it is necessary to modify the whole bottle to achieve the purpose of detecting the liquid parameters. Existing detection systems are costly, difficult to recycle, low in reusability, and not easy to disassemble.
On the other hand, when the existing liquid level detecting system detects the level of the liquid in the hanging bottle, it is necessary for the detecting member to contact with the liquid, so that the liquid is inevitably contaminated.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for the detection of liquid parameters.